Adventures In The Locker Room
by NikiRadcliffe
Summary: Harry hears some, strange noises in the girls locker rooom. NO, NOT SEXUAL YOU PERVERT! please read and review. harryginny


Adventures in the Locker Room.

HBPHBPHBPHBPHBP

"You guys were great today, I'm sure we're gonna cream Slytherin tomorrow. Now, into the showers." Said the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Harry Potter. They had just been practicing for the last game, and the practice was phenomenal. Ron blocked every pass, the quaffle never fell, and Harry caught the snitch quickly. Overall, they were positive for a win.

Harry stayed back to put the balls away, and when he came back to the changing rooms, they were empty.

"Typical, no one waiting for me." He said, starting to undress. All the boys left, but he could still her noises coming from the girls' changing room.

"Demelza! Be serious!"

"How long has it been since you shaved?"

"No one's gonna see it unless you take your trousers off, so stop worrying!"

He slowly packed his bag up, and watched every girl come out of the room together. 15 girls were in there; Harry counted as they walked out.

"We're leaving!" Demelza shouted angrily as she opened the door.

"Whatever!" Ginny shouted back.

"Nice practice Harry!" Said Demelza on her way out, but Harry's mind was else.

The monster in his chest purred as he thought of what Ginny could be doing in there alone.

He stuck his ear next to the door, listening for a sign of Ginny. He heard the showers on, and humming.

_She must just be taking long, _Harry thought. He grabbed his bag, and was almost out of the door, but he then heard a scream.

"Oh bloody HELL!" he heard Ginny say. He pressed his ear against the door, and heard stomping around. The shower noise ceased, and she turned the faucet on quickly.

"Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn! OH DAMN," she shouted, "Hermione will kill when she finds out. She told me not to, but did I listen? No!" He heard quicker footsteps.

"Oh bloody HELL!" screamed Ginny, and then Harry heard a _thump_!

"Damn soap." Said Ginny. He heard another _thump_, and Ginny spat some choice words that would make her brothers proud.

"Why did Demelza bring her lavender soap and forget it on the floor!" screamed Ginny, and he heard a _thwack_ that sounded much like flying soap hitting a mirror. He heard the mirror shatter. He then heard another squeal.

"AND IT'S APARENTLY RUBBER!" Ginny screeched. "God DAMNIT ALL! It's bleeding more! Bloody hell, wears my wand?"

More footsteps echoed in Harry's ear as he wished he could look at the scene. Not to look at Ginny's more than average body, but to try to help.

He quietly knocked on the door.

Ginny's infuriated footsteps ran to the door. She opened it and started speaking even before she looked at who it was.

"Listen Demelza! I am fine! I don't need your help! Now you can leave me the hell alone! I can do it by myse-" bellowed Ginny, but she stopped mid-sentence at looking who it was who knocked. "Harry. Harry! Umm… Harry!" Said Ginny, turning ruby red at the roots of her hair. "What are, what are you doing here!" said Ginny, sliding her leg behind the door.

"I heard noises, are you ok?" asked Harry, as he was trying not to look at the disheveled towel Ginny was wearing.

"Oh, yeah, fine just fine. Now, if you don't mind, I'm kind busy." Said Ginny, trying to shut the door, but Harry stopped her.

"I know you aren't ok, I heard your screaming. Now, what's bleeding?" asked Harry, stepping into the girls changing rooms. His eyes were blinded by how _nice_ it was compared to the guys.

"You get it good!" said Harry, turning around to face Ginny, who was even redder.

"Yeah… good. Let me just get some clothes on first." Said Ginny, running behind a wall of lockers. Harry examined the scene.

There was a pool of blood by a bench in the shower, and next to it was… a razor? _Whoa! Is Ginny cutting herself?_ Harry asked himself. Next to it was an arrangement of fancy soaps. There was a trail of blood to the faucet, and a puddle by a nice smelling piece of soap and shards of a mirror. _That must be were she slipped_.

He turned around and found Ginny dressed in her school clothes, much to his displeasure. Harry rushed over to her, and grabbed her wrists.

"Phew. Good. I thought you were cutting!" said Harry, wiping the sweat off his forehead, and pointing to the razor.

"Well, not on purpose, and Harry finally saw the source of all the commotion. Under her skirt, a long red line trailed her calf and dripped to the floor. Harry turned pale.

"Ginny! What the hell were you doing?!?" he asked, bending down and touching it lightly.

"Well, I was shaving, the muggle way. Hermione Told me not to, that I'll hurt myself because I've never done it before, but I wanted to try. Demelza tried to help me, but I said no. I guess I screwed up. I went to get some cold water to soothe it, and slipped on some of Demelza's soap, and fell. Twice," Ginny laughed at her stupidity, "Then I threw it at the mirror, and shattered it, and it bounced back at me and hit me in the-," She turned even redder, but continued, "in the butt. And it hurt. And what are you doing to my leg?" Finished Ginny. Harry was lightly touching the part that bled.

"Oh, just making sure it's ok." Said Harry, grabbing his wand, and clearing away the blood. The cut was really only 2 inches long, but bled so much. He healed the skin, and the leg was unscathed.

"Good as new." Said Harry.

"My Savior. I still haven't mastered healing spells. So, why were you listening outside the door?" asked Ginny, who grabbed her bags, and checked the mirror one more time.

"Oh, I heard you scream once, and then I was to intrigued to stop. I thought you might need help." Said Harry sheepishly.

They walked back to Gryffindor Tower in silence together. As they reached the portrait hole, Ginny finally spoke.

"Nobody ever needs to know about our little adventure in the locker rooms."

"Deal." Said Harry, and they walked into the portrait hole. As she entered before him, Harry saw a note pinned to her butt.

"You can stop staring Harry." It said. He smirked, and walked into the room.


End file.
